1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a protective device and, more particularly, to a protective device for an electronic lock.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic locks are well known, and some of them use biological features such as fingerprints and voice patterns for identification purposes such that the users do not need to carry keys. A typical electronic lock includes a fingerprint identifying device and a casing mounted to an outer face of a door. Fingerprint(s) of one or more authorized users is(are) registered in the fingerprint identifying device housed in the casing. The casing includes a finger insertion opening and a handle. The finger insertion opening is aligned with an outer side of a fingerprint input section of the fingerprint identifying device. An authorized user may insert his or her finger through the finger insertion opening to access the fingerprint input section. The handle can be operated to open the door if the input fingerprint matches with the registered data. On the other hand, the handle cannot be operated if the input fingerprint does not match with the registered data.
Although electronic locks using fingerprints work efficiently, there is no protective device for shielding the fingerprint identifying device. Hence, dust and/or moisture easily enter the electronic locks via the finger insertion opening and might cause damage to internal parts such as the finger input section of the fingerprint identifying device. Another drawback is that a burglar may destroy the fingerprint identifying device via the finger insertion opening.
The present invention is intended to provide a protective cover for an electronic lock that mitigates and/or obviate obviates the above-mentioned problems.